


noc trawiona koszmarami

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of crying, but thats camille what did you expect, canon era and non canon modern au works i think, non established time period, really short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Są noce kiedy Camilla męczą koszmary.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	noc trawiona koszmarami

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> uh, enjoy
> 
> dlaczego ja zawsze publikuję jak jestem zła

Są noce kiedy Camilla męczą koszmary. Maxime budzi się niemal od razu, starając się wyłapać, czy oddychająca z trudem postać obok niego jest przytomna, czy jeszcze pogrążona w sennym terrorze.

Tak jest i teraz, chociaż ta noc jest inna. Ta noc jest cicha.

Camille odszukuje jego dłoni pod kołdrą i Maxime'a przechodzi świadomość, że terror nie należy do niego.

Camille leży na plecach, niczym spetryfikowany, a niewidzące spojrzenie wpatruje się w sufit, bądź w okno. Wydaje się pogrążony w jakiejś gęstej melasie niedostępu i skowytu duszy.

Maxime nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu tak spędził, jego puls przyspiesza, budząc go instynktownie.

Ściska jego palce, chcąc jakkolwiek pokazać, że jest tuż obok, ale jego chłopiec nie reaguje.

\- Camille? - podnosi głos zaledwie do szeptu. Skuteczniejsze niż dotyk. Camille zdaje się uśmiechać, ciężko powiedzieć, gdy sypialnia tonie w ciemnościach.

\- Dobry czas, Max.

Mówi cicho. Łagodnie i ze smutkiem. Maxime podnosi ociężałe ramię i dotyka jego policzka. Jest mokry. Musiał płakać.

Coś ściska jego serce aż robi się z niego czerwona rzeka, staczająca się między wnętrznościami ospałym, morderczym rytmem.

\- Co się dzieje?

Camille dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada, ale Maxime nie daje się zwieść, że go nie usłyszał. Ostatecznie ciemna forma przesuwa się, przekładając palce na jego ramię i Camille zatrzymuje się. Zamiera. Maxime dobrze zna to wahanie, jest ono czymś, co ceni w ich relacji.

\- W porządku – przyzwala.

Camille więc przesuwa się dalej, obejmując go ciaśniej ramionami, przysuwając głowę na tors, jakby Maxime był jego tratwą na oceanie podłego świata.

I zapewne tak właśnie jest.

Maxime w znajomej czułości dotyka ciemnych kosmyków, starając się wtopić ukojenie w jasną skórę, w płonący umysł i nabrzmiałe łzami oczy.

Camille oddycha płytko.

\- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił - wyznaje cicho i o ile Maxime nie ma nawet sił zastanowić się nad niebezpieczeństwem tego wyznania, tak jego uniwersalność go rozbraja. Jakby stał z mieczem i ktoś zmienił go w deszcz.

Zapewne to część frazesu. Tak się mówi, jak się kogoś kocha. Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. A potem? Czas pokazuje jak trwałe są słowa.

I o ile trwalsze są plotki.

Ale jest między wyświechtanymi frazesami część prawdy. To ona jest taka zabójczo niebezpieczna.

Jesteś moim domem. Moim bezpieczeństwem. Ukojeniem.

W to Maxime nie wątpi. Nie, gdy spokojny ciężar na jego piersi przyciąga go do ziemi i sprawia, że czuje się niezwykle na miejscu, nie jak z kimkolwiek innym.

Delikatnie obejmuje Camilla i pozwala mu czerpać siłę z jego troski, jakby mogła ona naprawić cokolwiek, co tej nocy trawiło jego umysł.

\- Nic nie trwa wiecznie, mój chłopcze – przypomina głosem, który niezgrabnie formuje się w jego gardle, jakby nie należał do niego.

Jakby należał do kogoś młodszego.

Camille jedynie wciska twarz w jego szyję i wpycha jedno ramię pod jego plecy. Jest to niewygodne, ale Maxime to zniesie, jeśli Camille poczuje się dzięki temu lepiej.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie – błaga jeszcze niesłyszalnie. Jego klatką piersiową wstrząsa dreszcz. Szloch.

Maxime czuje nowe łzy na żuchwie.

\- Przecież nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiada delikatnie, zabierając dłonie z ramienia i pleców Camilla, otaczając nimi jego policzki. Musi się okręcić by tego dokonać. Stara się nie złamać ramienia, które nadal obejmuje go w pasie.

Czasem bycie z kimś wymaga takich gimnastycznych sztuczek. I ogromnych pokładów emocjonalnego wsparcia.

\- Wiem, po prostu... - reszta dławi się w jego gardle, w jego drżeniu i w nim samym. Maxime'owi zaciska się serce, gdy to zauważa. Jest zmęczony, owszem, ale nie tak, by kiedykolwiek odsunąć się od Camilla i pozostawić go samemu sobie.

\- Nie myśl o tym teraz - prosi. Po prostu. Po ludzku prosi. Oczy ma zasnute bólem, wargi suche, ale i tak całuje jego czoło w najbardziej uspokajającym geście jaki kiedykolwiek przed nim zaprezentowano.

I pozwala Camillowi trwać przy nim tak długo, jak jego serce tego potrzebuje.

Choćby i całą noc.

I cały następny wiek.


End file.
